


Nickname for John

by christinefromsherwood



Series: Sherlock Headcanons [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Headcanon, Hobbit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was very surprised when Lestrade slipped a DVD into his coat pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickname for John

**Author's Note:**

> a headcanon, short and sweet

Sherlock was very surprised when Lestrade slipped a DVD into his coat pocket with a message that urged him to watch it as it was important and someone who looked like he could have been John’s twin brother was playing the lead.

And so Sherlock and John watched The Hobbit together, with Sherlock gleefully shouting “That’s you, John! Look!” whenever Bilbo Baggins unexpectedly appeared in a scene and John half-turned away, loudly claiming that the short, fat, pointy-eared dwarf looked nothing like him a _t all_!

Sherlock now calls John “my little hobbit” on Sundays, special occasions and when he wants to get a rise out of him.


End file.
